Frustrated
by Tangerine-Doll
Summary: Maybe he wasn't as innocent as he seems. And maybe the other was not as calm. A Tsugaru!Shizuo and Psyche!Izaya drabble.


**Frustrated**

Tsugaru finally remembered to breathe. His chest faintly ached as his lungs were suddenly filled with a renewed supply of oxygen. The blond forced his eyes away from the brunette sitting beside him, happily licking away at his ice cream cone. And yet his eyes strayed back to the boy unconsciously.

The off-seasonal heat was too unbearable and it made everyone on edge. Tempers ran high and the heat needed to be doused properly. So when Tsugaru sat on the wooden-paneled floor overlooking the garden, fanning himself in order to grant slight relief from the high temperatures, Psyche suddenly got the craving for ice cream. And of course, the blond could never refuse the raven haired boy.

This is why he now found himself in this comic situation, staring at Psyche entranced, as the boy's pink tongue happily lapped up the strawberry ice cream cone in his hand. The blond watched the wet muscle snake its way through the rounded tip, sculpting it with his tongue. He watched with rapt attention as Psyche tried to catch the melting liquid that threatened to drip down the cone.

Tsugaru's eyes wandered from the sight and soon, his gaze was latched on to Psyche's smooth cheek. It followed a bead of sweat as it rolled down the skin of the boy's neck to disappear under the shirt, mocking him with all the hidden expanse of skin his eyes were not allowed to see. The boy had abandoned his usual attire of fluffy coat and had traded it in for a sleeveless top that hung loosely on his thin frame, slipping a bit to the side, revealing a shoulder slightly reddened by the sun. Some parts of the cloth clung to his skin where perspiration has gathered, and the impulse to rip it away hounded the man's mind. Bermuda shorts had replaced the white trousers, revealing slim legs and sexy ankles for Tsugaru to gaze at. His stare shifted back to Psyche's neck and he found himself wanting to stroke the bony protrusion of the slim collarbone with his thumb… making him wonder what sort of sound he would be able to force out if maybe he licked it… or even bi-

"Tsugaru! Your ice cream…!"

A cold wetness at his finger pulled him from his musings and Psyche was giggling as he caught another dribble of sweet liquid that had settled on his companion's fingers. Tsugaru watched Psyche lick it away, the drop disappearing into the sweet recesses of Psyche's mouth. And then as if to taunt him even more, that pink tongue peeked back out at him teasingly.

"You looked so out of it, Tsugaru. What were you thinking of? Psyche inquired.

"I was just thinking that it's just too indescribably… hot…" the words faded, Psyche's laugh drowning away the rest of what Tsugaru said.

* * *

Maybe this was hell, or something horribly similar to it.

Psyche was not satisfied by the ice cream cone one bit. His attention was now riveted on the orange popsicle he was able to persuade Tsugaru to buy for him – against the blond's better judgment. They were now walking home so Tsugaru tried to distract himself by counting to the rhythm his clogs made on the concrete.

_One and two and one and two and – _

– Half the popsicle slid inside Psyche's mouth and it slipped out again just as easily while –

_Three and four and five and six and_ –

– Psyche licked the popsicle from the base all the way up before sucking the tip with a wet smacking sound and then the thing disappeared again–

_Seven and eight and –_

– And Tsugaru realized all his efforts were in vain. He felt like his body was consumed by an unbearable heat. His yukata was feeling extremely uncomfortable and he wanted to tear it away. Psyche seemed so close now, their hands would brush against each other while they walked and Tsugaru would sneak a glance at the raven but the boy didn't seem to mind.

In fact, if Tsugaru's mind was not too distracted by the tightness settling deep in his belly, he would realize that their skin came in contact _too often. _He would realize that maybe it was being done on purpose. But such observations were lost to the man. He was too preoccupied to notice anything more than Psyche and the damn popsicle that was taking too long to finish. He suppressed a moan as the whole thing disappeared into the boy's mouth.

He was glad they finally got home. It had started to look like rain when they neared the house. In the distance, thunder echoed. Tsugaru hoped desperately for rain – for something that would quell this impossible heat.

They stepped over the foyer, Psyche humming a tune as they arrived at the living room.

"Yoohoo!" A sing song voice cried out from the pretty man sitting on the couch.

Tsugaru was not at all surprised to see him, not at all unfazed his home had been trespassed into. The blond nodded his greeting towards their visitor. He was sure his purpose in visiting would be revealed soon. Frankly, he was also relieved for the distraction.

"Izaya-nii!" Psyche cried happily, settling beside the man, as he begun to regale his afternoon adventure with Tsugaru. The blond wondered how it was possible that his version of their afternoon was too pervaded with perverted thoughts and how much opposed it was to Psyche's version.

Izaya merely cocked an eyebrow at Tsugaru when Psyche was done recanting his tale. With crimson eyes still latched on to blue, Izaya smiled, his enjoyment too obvious, it radiated from all pores of his body.

"By the way, I brought over some chocolate bananas, Psyche-chan. You have to try one. They're in the – "

He was not able to finish his sentence. Tsugaru stood up quickly, as if his ass got burned from the couch. He was a blur of motion as he dashed towards the bathroom, closing the door with a bang. It was nothing short of a miracle that the door and its hinges were left intact.

"Izaya-nii?" Psyche questioned his companion.

Izaya sighed, his eyes reduced to red slits. Why was it that whatever he did, he could not manipulate Shizuo nor his alter-ego? The irritation burned his throat and his fist clenched tightly on the sofa.

"Izaya-niiiiii?" Psyche questioned again.

Izaya forced himself to relax and he patted the boy's head. "Psyche-chan, it seems Tsugaru will be busy for quite a while. Maybe an hour." Izaya remembered the monstrous strength that lay underneath the calm exterior and the expected libido that came with it. "Or maybe two." He shook his head again. Damnit, why didn't things go as he had planned? Tsugaru was supposed to kick him out of the house – in a gentler and more civilized manner than Shizuo would, of course – and then all three of them would get exactly what they wanted. He felt like he had to repeat the expletive. _Damnit!_

Crimson eyes met pink. "Did you do _exactly_ what I told you to do?"

"Actually, no, I didn't." Ahhhhhh it made more sense to Izaya now.

Psyche continued. "I mean, I licked the ice cream, exactly like how you showed me the other day. But I did other things." Psyche looked at Izaya in horror. Maybe that was the reason the plan had failed?

" I also let the ice cream melt on my fingers so I could lick it off and then I saw the same thing happen to Tsugaru because he was busy looking at me while his ice cream melted… so I licked his fingers too… Oh and I also made Tsugaru buy a popsicle for me – because I would be able to do _things_ to it like the ice cream… and I was able to get the whole popsicle in my mouth. Tsugaru was watching me _very intently_." Psyche said this with innocent pride. But then his face fell. The get-Tsugaru-to-hug-and-kiss-me scheme had failed after all.

'Sorry Izaya-nii… for doing all those unnecessary things." Psyche looked like he would cry.

Izaya's eyebrows shoot upwards and his jaw fell down. Maybe Psyche had it in him, after all. Izaya made a mental note to himself that Psyche could possibly rival him in terms of manipulation. Only, his innocence was an added bonus so people would not suspect him of such machinations.

"But Iza-nii..." Psyche pouted. "I just wanted Tsugaru to hold me and kiss me. I'm really sorry for making the plan fail." The boy looked sadly on his lap.

Izaya made a mental facepalm. Did the boy even know what he was saying? And yet the words hit home. For all his sneaky maneuvers, Orihara Izaya was still unable to manipulate the Heiwajima Shizuos of this world. Frustration choked him.

Psyche was feeling something similar too, only his innocence could not name the emotion.

Meanwhile, Tsugaru looked blankly at the white fluid coating his palm. He still hadn't had enough and yet he knew it was futile to continue doing this. He sat against the wall, in a frustrated daze.

Outside, the thunder ceased. There would be no respite from the heat, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliché I know. But it's just something to help me get back into writing again. And for the sake of this story, let's pretend A/C units do not exist. orz

I wasn't sure whether it is appropriate to put my TSxPS fics in the category DRRR since Tsugaru!Shizuo and Psychedelic!Izaya are from Durarara and yet… aren't. So, mehh. idfk. D:

Oh, and guys… if you have a dA account, please join the TsugaruPsycheFC group at deviantART. I'd love you forever if you would!


End file.
